


Red Tulips

by ChloeGreen1998



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All the soft, Crying, FINALLY MY SAKUATSU PROPOSAL FIC, Happy with a Happy Ending, Ive been working on this fic for months, Kiyoomi would 1000 percent be the one to propose, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snuggling, They are in love your honour, They love each other, but I just adore this pairing so much, hand holding, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Kiyoomi always knew from their first date six years ago that he wanted to propose to Atsumu and he always knew when the time came six years later that it was going to be scariest day of his life.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Red Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's finally here the SakuAtsu proposal fic I have been promising you for months. It was meant to be out on Christmas day and it wasn't so I'm sorry but it's here and I still love it!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you so so much for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the day!

Atsumu had always been somebody that tried his hardest to make friends with everyone, he'd had many times over the years where Osamu had bragged about having more friends which just spurred Atsumu on and it pushed him outside of his comfort zone sure, but he had always been good at making friends. He was one of those people that radiated warmth, one of those people who just made a natural leader, he was somebody that you wanted to follow and trust. Everyone ended up getting wrapped up in the hurricane that was Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi was no different. When he first met Atsumu at one of their high school training camps, no matter how hard he tried, he was eventually bought into the chaos of Atsumu and just hadn't been able to get away since. He'd gone from being his acquaintance to his friend to his boyfriend and now Kiyoomi was finally ready to take the next step in their relationship, he was going to propose to Miya Atsumu. The ring had been sat in his bottom draw waiting for this moment since September and he knew this was finally the right day. He knew at least that Osamu would be happy he was finally popping the question because Kiyoomi could admit, he had become a bit of an annoyance in the other's life with his constant worry and doubt that Atsumu would actually say yes. (Osamu constantly reassured him that Atsumu would 100% say yes.)

All Kiyoomi wanted was to have the perfect proposal. It's what he believed Atsumu really deserved. The perfect proposal, one that was fitting when it came to how much Atsumu meant to Kiyoomi and how much the other had absolutely changed his life.

When Kiyoomi looked back at his life, the one thing that made everything better was Atsumu. He'd been the one to help Kiyoomi break out of his shell more, he'd been the one that had been there when Kiyoomi had started to go to therapy for his mysophobia and had been there when Kiyoomi had cried and cried when he felt like nothing was ever going to get better, he'd been the one to convince Kiyoomi to try out for the Black Jackals and had been the one who was constantly cheering him on whether they were on or off the court. Miya Atsumu had changed Kiyoomi's life and he wanted to make sure that he was aware of that when it came to what he said in his proposal. He just wanted to make Atsumu feel as loved as he made Kiyoomi feel.

There wasn't a single thing that Kiyoomi didn't love about Atsumu. In the years they'd been together, he'd come to love how chaotic and loud Atsumu is which is something Kiyoomi didn't think he'd say. Atsumu had just bought out a whole new person within Kiyoomi, a person that he was proud to be, that he loved and the fact Atsumu loved him too cemented the fact that Atsumu had helped him become the best version of himself.

He had truly never shared so much of himself with one person before and now here they were, their sixth year of being together, their first year of owning an actual house together and Kiyoomi was finally getting ready to propose. A The small amount of doubt was still there in the back of his brain, what if Atsumu said no to him?

Kiyoomi's eyes flicked to the clock on the wall and sighed to himself. 6AM. Knowing Atsumu, he had another two hours at most before he woke up. Two hours to pull himself together because he didn't want Atsumu to know anything was wrong, didn't want to ruin the surprise. He managed to pry himself away from Atsumu's sleeping form and get himself to the kitchen to make a morning coffee.

The cold had seeped into their house even though Kiyoomi had made sure to turn the heat up on his way through so he grabbed Atsumu's jacket and slipped into it, rubbing his arms to warm himself. It reminded him of the first time the two of them had spent the night together at Atsumu's parents' house.

_Kiyoomi stared at the numbers blinking back at him from Atsumu's bedside table, he'd been laying awake since three and it was half past six but he couldn't seem to fall back asleep. It had been a good evening and the two of them had fallen asleep around midnight, Atsumu with his head buried in the crook of Kiyoomi's neck and Kiyoomi with his arms around Atsumu tightly and he felt happy. the happiest he'd felt in such a long time. He smiled softly down at Atsumu before managing to pry himself away, leaving Atsumu to continue sleeping whilst he headed to the kitchen.  
_

_"Wow, son, you're up earlier than normal," Kiyoomi felt immediately awkward when the twin's dad turned around to realise he wasn't talking to one of his sons. "Oh, sorry Sakusa, I do apologise. The twins normally don't see daylight until midnight when they haven't got school. Can I get you anything?"_

_Kiyoomi slipped into a seat at the breakfast bar, looking down at the floor. "Could I get some coffee please?" He asked the question so quietly he was surprised that he'd ever heard but he heard the warm laughter of the other man before the noises of coffee being made filled the quiet room. Kiyoomi rested his head on his hand and tried not to let his panic take over. He'd never been good at one on one conversation especially when it was somebody that he hardly knew, he suddenly wished Atsumu was at his side to carry the conversation so he didn't have to contribute to anything. "Thanks," he whispered when the coffee arrived in front of him._

_When he was finally alone in the room, Kiyoomi shivered gently and then spotted Atsumu's softest hoodie hanging from the chair next to him so quickly slipped into it. He sat with his eyes closed just taking in Atsumu's heat and scent from the jumper, sipping his coffee gently. He felt relaxed, that was the affect that Atsumu had on him, he always felt so relaxed when he was in his presence._

_"Omi, ya wearing my jacket!" Atsumu shouted as he rounded the corner and joined Kiyoomi in the room. He had the biggest smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Kiyoomi, pressing a kiss to the top of his head._

_"It was just convenient, absolutely not wearing it on purpose," Kiyoomi grumbled as Atsumu sat opposite him, his smile still lighting up the entire room. Kiyoomi was sure that he could look at Atsumu smiling for the rest of his life, he wanted to._

_"Omi, ya so mean to me," Atsumu complained, resting his chin on his hand. When he looked away, Kiyoomi smiled to himself, oh god, he was in love with Atsumu and that didn't look like it was going to change at any point soon. He was in love with Atsumu Miya._

_"You just make it so easy," Kiyoomi snarked back, smirking at the grumpy look now gracing Atsumu's face. He truly was the most beautiful human that Kiyoomi had ever seen and he wanted to be in his life for as long as he would have him. "Don't be grumpy Miya, I'm sure it's nothing that the other one hasn't told you plenty of times."_

_"But it hurts more coming from ya Omi, ya my boyfriend," Kiyoomi laughed, reaching over to press his lips against Atsumu's forehead gently._

_"But I love you so you know I'm actually only joking."_

_"Ya love me?"_

_"Yes Miya. Don't make me regret it."_

_"I love ya too Omi, I'm pretty sure I love ya more than ya love me."_

_"Okay, keep telling yourself that." Kiyoomi smirked, pressing their lips together once more. For once, he didn't care that the two of them were in the presence of other people, he'd put off staying with Atsumu overnight for so long because the amount of anxiety it truly caused him made him feel sick to his stomach but it finally felt like the day was getting brighter, he was with Atsumu and at that moment, it was all that mattered to him._

Kiyoomi smiled softly to himself and sipped on his coffee. There was snow falling outside making their house feel even more cosy, he secretly loved that it had been decorated so thoroughly, it looked like Christmas had thrown up in their house and for once, Kiyoomi found that he didn't mind. He'd never been a massive one for Christmas, he didn't see his family very often even when he was younger because they were always out on work so they didn't really celebrate Christmas but since he'd started dating Atsumu, he'd dragged Kiyoomi to his house for Christmas where the family went all out and then when they moved into their first apartment, Atsumu convinced Kiyoomi to decorate but now in their house, Kiyoomi was happy to decorate. It reminded him that no matter what had happened in the past, he had a family now that wanted to celebrate Christmas with him and that family was the man sleeping in their shared bedroom.

He'd never be able to actually tell Atsumu how much he had truly changed his life, even probably in the future during his vows, it'll still be hard for him to articulate all of those feelings. He wanted his proposal speech to be perfect but he was so anxious about the entire thing. He had never been so sure of anything than he was about wanting to marry Atsumu but Kiyoomi had also never been great with words, he just wanted the day and the evening to go perfectly, he had everything planned out, he just had to make sure that everything went to plan and that Atsumu had the perfect proposal because that's what he truly deserved.

Sighing to himself, Kiyoomi turned on the TV for some low background noise before hoping into the shower, trying his absolute hardest every step of the way to not wake up Atsumu, he deserved to sleep a little bit longer.

//

"Kiyoomi it's half past seven in the morning which means I know Atsumu isn't awake yet so, this better be good." Osamu's tired voice greeted Kiyoomi, he glanced at the clock and sure enough it was half past seven. Kiyoomi wanted Atsumu to wake up, at least then the blonde could distract him whilst he tried not to think about the ring hidden in his underwear draw. "Yeah babe, it's Kiyoomi again,"

"I'm sorry Osamu, I just-I'm nervous." Kiyoomi replied quietly, playing with his fingers absently. "I didn't mean to wake you and Suna."

"Oh please, we've been awake since five. But he is going to say yes Sakusa," Osamu always seemed to greet him with his last name even though he'd told him time and time again that he could call him Kiyoomi especially if they were going to become brothers' in law. "I know Atsumu better than I know anyone else and he is in love with you. I've seen him mope when you're not around and even when you are, he doesn't stop talking about you to me so, I can guarantee that my stupid twin is going to say yes to you."

"Okay." Kiyoomi said with a sigh, his brain still not fully believing it. "I'm sorry to bother you again."

"I would say don't worry but you clearly won't listen to that. Call me again when you have actually popped the question, I want to be the first to know."

"Knowing Atsumu, you'll be the first person he wants to brag too."

Osamu laughed on the other end of the phone and Kiyoomi could tell that he was definitely nodding. "That's true. Go on lover boy, take my stupid brother out of my hands. No take backs though."

"Ugh fine, I guess I have over stepped the return policy."

"You have. Good luck, Kiyoomi, it'll be fine."

As soon as he hung up the phone, he could hear movement coming from their bedroom. He quickly put some more coffee on before Atsumu appeared in the doorway of their room. His hair was sticking up all over the place and he was wrapped up in one of Kiyoomi's old volleyball sweatshirts and some sweats, he looked adorable Kiyoomi decided. He definitely had a soft spot for when Atsumu wore his clothes.

"Ya were gone when I woke up," Atsumu complained as he walked towards the other and threw his arms around him. Kiyoomi let out a chuckle as Atsumu seemed to nuzzle further into his neck.

"Well, not all of us can sleep all day."

"t's not all day, t's eight," Atsumu mumbled.

"We have to be at training in two hours," Kiyoomi replied, brushing the hair from Atsumu's forehead. Kiyoomi couldn't help the nervous butterflies that were exploding in his stomach, training was going to be interesting for the both of them considering they weren't really going to training. When he first decided that he wanted to propose to Atsumu, he had immediately contacted all of their teammates to help him do the proposal because he knew he'd lose his nerve if it was just him on his own.

"I don't want to go to training," Atsumu moaned and Kiyoomi rolled his eyes fondly at him. "I want to go back to bed, I want to sleep. It's too cold."

"Well then you shouldn't have been up until 3am playing that video game with Bokuto and Hinata, that's your own fault."

"But they kept saying one more game and I couldn't say no."

"Well, you could have said no."

"You know what Bokuto is like and Hinata, plus Kageyama decided that he'd join because he was fed up of Hinata making so much noise." Kiyoomi rolled his eyes again with a small smirk on his face. He had never really gotten to know Kageyama that well, they had been at training camps together two years in a row but Kiyoomi was still processing the fact that Karasuno had managed to beat Ushijima. But, Kageyama definitely had always seemed the most sensible out of the pair of them so maybe there was no hope after all, maybe next week Akaashi would end up in their weekly gaming sessions and then the week after he would end up roped in.

"Yes, yes, now go and shower and I will make you some coffee,"

"I don't get why we 'ave to shower when we're just gonna get all sweaty again in training." Atsumu was mumbling to himself and he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Get it together Kiyoomi, that boy is going to say yes to you. Snap out of it."

Time felt like it was going by faster than Kiyoomi could keep a hold of. He wanted to freeze the moment, the moments leading up to the biggest and scariest thing he's ever done. He's a person that always likes to be prepared in case things go wrong, is somebody who is a constant overpacker for the just in case situations which when you are dating Atsumu, more situations than you'd think come true especially when it comes to forgetting things when they go on trips. But, how does one prepare for if things go wrong when you propose, what if Atsumu said no? Would the two of them still be able to carry on? Kiyoomi couldn't imagine his life without Atsumu in it now but how would he recover if the man said he didn't want to marry him?

Even though Bokuto could be very loud and excited a lot of the time, Kiyoomi had no doubt in his mind that he would be the most helpful one of his friends in his current situation. He could still remember what it was like two years ago when Bokuto had come to the team to ask them for help when it came to proposing to Akaashi. Kiyoomi had always thought Akaashi would be the one to propose but also didn't feel that surprised when Bokuto decided he wanted to pop the question. He had gathered all of the team after one of their late evening practises to ask them for help. How should he pop the question? Should it be a spectacle or would Akaashi want something quiet and contained? (Spoiler alert; they went for quiet.) So, Bokuto was the one who had helped Kiyoomi plan most of the proposal. He'd be the one in charge of getting everyone there and putting everything in place and the photo that Kiyoomi received from him one hour out of proposal calmed his nerves. Everyone was already there, all of them had the flowers that Kiyoomi had chosen out. Red tulips because that was the flower that Atsumu's mum had been growing the first time Kiyoomi went to see them. Bokuto had done his part, now, Kiyoomi just had to do his.

"Omi Omi, are ya okay?" Atsumu asked from where he was walking beside him, hand entwined with his. "Don't take this the wrong way Omi, but ya hand is sweating." Kiyoomi wanted to stop in his tracks and feel a bit disgusted about the fact he was sweating so much, it made him feel a bit sick to his stomach that he couldn't jump into the shower but he managed to calm himself down again within a few seconds before turning to his ever observant boyfriend.

"I'm fine Miya, just have too many layers on." Atsumu took that as fact and continued to walk on. Kiyoomi of course didn't actually have that many layers on but Atsumu didn't need to know that.

It was too soon, Kiyoomi felt, that their training facility came into their view. He no longer had any time to think about what was about to happen. As soon as they walked in Atsumu would know, none of them were changed and they all had the flowers and then Kiyoomi would have to say his speech and actually propose. He wanted to fish out his phone from his pocket and tell Bokuto that the whole thing was off but he couldn't. There was only one thing that was a constant in his life and that thing was Atsumu. Even when he couldn't play anymore, Atsumu would always be there for him and always be by his side, just like he wanted.

"Omi Omi, come on," Atsumu was saying, he had that concerned look that he reserved for Kiyoomi on his face as he looked at the other man. "Are ya sure ya okay? We can go home if ya don't feel right,"

"I'm fine Miya, I am fine. Come on, let's go." He put his hand in his pocket just to make sure that he definitely had the ring and led Atsumu into their training court.

As soon as they walked through the door, everything felt different. There was no sounds of balls hitting the court like there normally was because the two of them were never there first, there was just the sound of hushed whispers that stopped as soon as the door slammed shut behind them. This was it, Kiyoomi was ready. He knew he was ready, knew that this was what he wanted, he was about to propose to the absolute love of his life in front of all of their teammates, he wished Osamu and Suna could have been there too but they'd be at the apartment by the time they got back.

"That's weird, 'tis so quiet." Kiyoomi didn't reply and gripped Atsumu's hand like his life depended on it as they crossed the room to head into the court.

Atsumu stopped in his tracks when he saw the room. Everyone was their dressed in smart clothes that Bokuto insisted on, red tulips in hand, smiles on their faces. Atsumu turned to Kiyoomi with a questioning look and Kiyoomi took a deep breath before placing his hand on Atsumu's cheek.

"I can't believe I have actually chosen to do this in front of the entire team," he grumbled to himself as he dropped down on one knee in front of Atsumu. "Okay so you're already crying and I'm trying to get through this without crying," Kiyoomi let out a watery laugh, not really trying to hold back the tears that were at the front of his eyes. "Miya, Atsumu, we have known each other for a long time now, from that first training camp where we were together, you've swept me up into your hurricane, we've gone from acquaintances to friends to more than that, you are every single light in my own dark hallway. You are the person that has kept me afloat for the last six years. You've always been there to catch me when I'm ready to fall. You are the person that I love most in this entire world, the person who helped me when I was basically kicked out, the person who always strives to be at the forefront of my mind, you've helped me perfect everything in my life and there is one thing missing. You. You as my husband. I've known for the last six years that all I've wanted was you by my side for the rest of our lives and I would like that to come true so, Atsumu, I'm sorry this is a bit of a mess like me but will you marry me?"

There was what felt like an hour of silence making Kiyoomi want to flee from the room. This was it, the rejection he had been so scared of, the one that everyone reassured him would never happen, Atsumu was going to turn him down. The two of them stared at each other for what was only maybe a second before Atsumu was nodding, loud cries erupting from him.

"Omi," he cried, "I was going to propose this weekend," Kiyoomi laughed loudly along with all of their teammates. "But yes, yes, I want to marry you, please yes." Kiyoomi smiled and got to his feet before pressing his lips hard to Atsumu's. The whole world could fall down around them but he wouldn't care, he was at the exact place he was meant to be. Kissing and being engaged to the absolute love of his life. "I can't believe you did it before me and in front of all these people, I told 'Samu I was going to do it when you were least expecting this weekend."

"Wait, Osamu knew you were going to propose this weekend?" Kiyoomi asked.

"Yes,"

"That son of a bitch, I literally spoke to him on the phone this morning because he knows how nervous I've been to do this today. And he knew you were planning to do it too." Atsumu chuckled, shaking his head before wrapping his arms around Kiyoomi tightly.

"I love you Omi Omi, thank you for proposing."

"Thank you for saying yes."


End file.
